pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco Credits
Full credits for Coco. Directed by *Lee Unkrich Co-Directed by *Adrian Molina Produced by *Darla K. Anderson, P.G.A. Executive Producer *John Lasseter Associate Producer *Mary Alice Drumm Original Story by *Lee Unkrich *Jason Katz *Matthew Aldrich *Adrian Molina Screenplay by *Adrian Molina *Matthew Aldrich Original Songs by *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Robert Lopez *Germaine Franco *Adrian Molina Original Score Composed by *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Jason Katz Film Editor *Steve Bloom Production Designer *Harley Jessup Supervising Technical Director *David Ryu Production Manager *David Park Supervising Animators *Gini Cruz Santos *Michael Venturini Director of Photography - Camera *Matt Aspbury Director of Photography - Lighting *Danielle Feinberg Character Supervisor *Christian Hoffman Sets Supervisor *Chris Bernardi Cloth & Simulation Supervisor *Christine Waggoner Effects Supervisor *Michael K. O'Brien Animation Second Unit & Crowds Supervisor *Paul Mendoza Crowds Technical Supervisor *Jane Yen Global Technology Supervisor *J.D. Northrup Rendering Supervisor *Susan Fisher Sets Art Director *Nat McLaughlin Character Art Director *Daniel Arriaga Shading Art Directors *Bryn Imagire *Bert Berry Sound Designer *Christopher Boyes Executive Music Producer *Tom MacDougall Casting by *Kevin Reher, C.S.A. *Natalie Lyon, C.S.A. *Carla Hool, C.S.A. Cast *Miguel Rivera: Anthony Gonzalez *Héctor: Gael Garcia Bernal *Ernesto De La Cruz: Benjamin Bratt *Imelda: Alanna Ubach *Abuelita: Renee Victor *Papa: Jaime Camil *Papa Julio: Alfonso Arau *Tio Oscar & Tio Felipe: Herbert Siguenza *Head Clerk: Gabriel Iglesias *Mariachi & Gustavo: Lombardo Boyar *Mama Coco: Ana Ofelia Murguia *Frida Kahlo: Natalia Cordova-Buckley *Tia Rosita: Selene Luna *Chicarron: Edward James Olmos *Mama: Sofia Espinosa *Departures Agent: Carla Medina *Tia Victoria: Dyana Ortellí *Tio Berto & Don Hidalgo: Luis Valdez *Emcee: Blanca Araceli *Security Guard: Salvador Reyes *Corrections Officer: Cheech Marin *Arrival Agent: Octavio Solis *Juan Ortodoncia: John Ratzenberger Additional Production & Technical Leadership *Sanjay Bakshi Additional Lighting Design *Sharon Calahan, A.S.C. Production Finance Lead *Laurie L. Au Additional Production Finance Support *William Reusch Post Production Producer *Jessie Thiele Additional Technical Supervision *Michael Fong Pre-Production Leadership *Jake Martin Story Story Manager *Michael Capbarat Story Lead *Dean Kelly Story Artists Story Consultant *Bob Peterson Script Supervisor *Amanda Deering Jones Script Coordinator *Carolina Ángel Story Coordinators *Kyle McDaniel *Tim Power *Kelly Lamar Editorial Editorial Managers *Krissy Cababa *Max Sachar Film Editor *Lee Unkrich, A.C.E. Second Film Editors *Tim Fox *Greg Snyder First Assistant Editor *Jennifer Jew Second Assistant Editors Additional Editing *Anna Wolitzky Additional Editorial *Sarah K. Reimers *Meghan Kraft Senior Production Music Editor *Barney Jones Additional Production Sound *Kenny Pickett *Rachael Bigelow Senior Recording Engineer *Vince Caro Assistant Recording Engineer *Adrian Maruri Editorial Coordinators *Rodney A. Brillante *Jessica Katz *Freddie Sulit Art Art Managers *Piper Freeman *Courtney Casper Additional Character Art Direction *Daniela Strijleva Additional Shading Art Direction *Rona Liu Concept Designers *Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi *Robert Kondo Character Designers Character Design/Sculptors *Greg Dykstra *Jerome Ranft Additional Set Art Direction *Tim Evatt Sets Designers Shading Designers *Shelly Wan *Ana Ramírez González Lighting Concept Artists *Huy Nguyen *Ernesto Nemesio Graphics Lead *Jenna Huerta Previsualization Modeling & Camera *Matt Aspbury Towers Looks Development *Michael Frederickson Development Artists *Carter Goodrich *Luis Carreño Limón *Tadahiro Uesugi Art Coordinators *Kelly Lamar *Jeanette McKillop *Megan Alderson Art Interns Camera & Staging Layout Managers *Rachel Raffael-Gates *Jesus Martinez Layout Lead *Leo Santos Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Sandra Karpman Layout Coordinator *Koala Bear Moredo Layout Intern *Heather Fleischman Animation Animation Manager *Jesus Martinez Animation Pre-Production Manager *Rachel Raffael-Gates Directing Animators *Nickolas Rosario *Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Animation Fix Lead *Wendell Lee Animation Sketch Artist *Kristophe Vergne Animation Tools Lead *Bret Parker Character Development & Animation Animators Additional Animation *Dave Mullins *Bobby Podesta *Becki Tower Animation Shot Support Animation Coordinator *Dallas Kane Animation Technical Coordinator *Ramon Cardona Animation Fix Coordinator *Hannah Eichers Animation Production Assistant *Paige Johnstone Animation Second Unit & Crowds Animation Second Unit & Crowds Manager *Lucy Laliberte Crowds Animation Lead *Carolina Lopez Dau Crowds Technical Lead *Hsiao-Hsien Lo Procedural Crowds Architect *Stephen Gustafson Crowds, Fix & Second Unit Animation Crowds Technical Artists Animation Second Unit & Crowds Coordinator *Maura Turner Preformance Refeundes Assistant *Jason Kim Characters Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Charater Shading Artists Character Grooming Artists Sets Sets Modeling Artists Sets Dressing Artists Sets Shading Artists Simulation Global Technology Global Technology Engineers Sweatbox Effects Development & Effects Artists Effects Artists Lighting Mastering Lighting Artists Shot Lighting Artists Lightspeed Technical Directors Rendering Rendering & Optimization Artists Paper Picade Prologue 2D Animation & Character Design *Tom Gately 2D Animation & Clean-Up *Ron Zorman Pipeline & Technical Support *David Batte Art *Ana Ramírez González Titles & End Credits Art & Design *Harley Jessup Title Design *Laura Meyer Camera & Layout Lead *Andrew Jimenez Production Production Office Assistant Additional Production Support Cultural Consulants Creative Development Production Dialogue Studio Mastering & Operations Stereoscopic 3D Rendering International Production Render Pipeline Group Team Post Production Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm LTD. Company, Marin County, California Additional Voices Articulation Casting Associates *Natalie Ballesteros *Bath Blanks Music Scoring Crew Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life Pixar Studio Team Special Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Animated with PRESTO Animation System Rendered with RenderMan® Coco Logo Credits.png Original Soundtrack available on 2000px-Walt Disney Records logotoday.png Sound Created in Dolby Atmos™ ©2017 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CALIFORNIA Category:Credits Credits